thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Emma Danuels
Forums: Index > Wolf House > (Official Notice: '''9 is accepted, however, we do like 11-21 year olds :) "Always do your best. What you plant now, you will harvest later." 15:50, September 21, 2013 (UTC) '''Name: Emma Danuels Gender: Female Age: 11 (Jeesh, just testing the theory) Godly Parent Choice 1: Ceres ' Well.jpg Poor.jpg Nice.jpg Godly Parent Choice 2:' Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 3: Bacchus Cohort Choice 1: 3 Cohort Choice 2: 1 ---- Appearance: Personality: Shes happy-go lucky but yet very strange. She is either kind, or mean. She has many traits that are hidden in her strange look. Some people think she's bipolar, some even think she's insane. But she is a wistful and easily scared kid. She doesn't trust easy as well History: Her father was a organ donor, his name being Henry. Henry's nurse was amazing beautiful and sweet. The nurse being Ceres or as he called her, Lisa. Ceres and Henry got along well for many days until they started to date. But when Ceres announced she was pregnant to Henry, he died suddenly of a heart attack. So Emma was raised by her older half sister Jacy. Jacy hated Emma very much so one day, Emma ran away becuase she was being mistreated by Jacy. She ran away when she was 9, and lived on the streets for 2 years until a former camper named Julia saver her life when a Cycolp attacked her. She never forgot about Julia, so she made her a grave. Julia was a daughter of Pluto, while saving the young girl she ened up being killed. About a week after, Emma went to camp.. Weapons: none Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week ':D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :'A) Through a friend' :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. --GoldenGail3 (talk) 04:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- First of all, I don't think that Emma would be taken to camp at 9 years old. It's a bit young for a camper. And as well as that, there wouldn't be a patrol of demi-gods wandering around otherwise they are sending a big signal out to monsters. 06:34, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I know I have no point in saying this at all, but I thought that I'd point out that Sierra Chase was brought to camp when she was 9 years old. So I don't think it's a problem that Emma would be brought to camp when she was 9. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 06:50, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Plus, it says on the camp brochure that there are campers as young as nine. JaguarStar19 (talk) 02:25, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Bunny and I talked in chat and she says the youngest is eleven years old. 15:55, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Please elaborate a bit more on the history. 19:59, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed